bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
DreamGEAR My Arcade Handhelds
The My Arcade handhelds are handhelds with built-in games that were distributed by My Arcade since 2014. Models The first handheld from My Arcade, simply known as Portable Gaming System, has 140 of Jungletac's newer games, based on VTxxx hardware. Unlike many of the My Arcade handhelds, which mostly try to avoid obvious copyright infringement, some of the games are clones of various NES games like Bomberman, Donkey Kong Jr., and Door Door. Some games also steal sprites of characters from GBA and SNES games and voice clips from cartoon characters. A second revision exists with 220 Jungletac games, with many of their VT09 games among the new additions. Lexibook distributed a similar console known as the Compact Cyber Arcade. The Gamer V Portable is the second handheld from My Arcade, which also has 220 games but none are the same as on the Portable Gaming System. Unlike the last system, these games try to hide copyright as much as possible (for example, removing Elmo from River Jump). While most games included are by Nice Code Software (including their VT03 software such as Curly Monkey 2), some games like Guard Radish seem to be either original or were developed by a different company. Other Systems from My Arcade Handhelds include the Gamer Max Portable which features 220 16 bit Games. It also allows you to connect the system to the T.V. (AV cable not included). The pocket sized Gamer Mini is the smallest handheld from the My Arcade handheld line. The handheld system has a wrist strap included and it has 160 built in games inside. My Arcade also distributed a portable arcade cabinet known as the Retro Arcade Machine, which was released in 2015. It features 200 8-bit Nice Code games along with several hacked games by Inventor. It appears seems to use the same casing as the iPhone accessory Arcadie. This one features many common multicart hacks such as Turtles (Raphael in Lode Runner) and Powerpuff Girl (Blossom in Dino-Riki) but with the title screens removed. Unhacked versions of Tag-Team Pro Wrestling and Pinball were also included but with copyright info removed. There are other models from Thumbs Up! and The Source with a different casing sticker. A later revision of the Retro Arcade Machine has 300 preloaded games, all of which are 16-bit. My Arcade also distributed the Go GamerGamer Go PortablePortable which includes 220 16-bit games. It is similar in appearance to a Gameboy. Trivia * On the Portable Gaming System, the player can access a control test menu by holding down A and B while turning the system on. By doing this, one can see that the start button is actually just a duplicate A button, meaning they probably intended to release a second unit. This can also be done on the Retro Arcade Machine and the Micro Controller. * In the 8-bit Retro Arcade Machine, references to "Nature Clan" were removed from games such as Spring World. This implies that Nature Clan is a trademarked title. * There also exists an arcade look-alike that has very similar games. Category:Hardware